


Watching Paint Dry

by Megs1001



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/pseuds/Megs1001
Summary: Because some of us would gladly watch Vicley watch paint dry...
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Watching Paint Dry

Lucas Ripley stood completely at ease, just contently gazing ahead of him, entirely happy to be exactly where he was. Beside Lucas, Victoria's relaxed, head-cocked pose matched his own. Without looking, he casually reached over, gently brushing his fingertips against hers, causing her to smile softly, but still the comfortable silence stretched between them.

At long last, Vic broke the peacefulness with a deep, melodramatic sigh, drawing a low chuckle from Lucas.

"I dunno... maybe... maybe we should have gone with the 'Meadow Sage' after all..." she mused, scrunching her face.

Lucas snapped his head around to goggle at her. "Nooo... you're kidding, right?" He asked incredulously, scrubbing his palms over his face. "The one you said was too 'dingy and depressing'?! You wanted bright; had to have this one because it was, and I quote, 'crisp and refreshing', remember?"

"Yeahhh, and while those are excellent qualities in an apple, it's just so... so... green. Like ugh, green, ick." Vic fussed.

"Well, you did insist on a color called 'Granny Smith'," Lucas pointed out, earning himself a wicked side eye.

"Hubby?" She asked.

Lucas sighed, already knowing where this was headed, "Yes, Eggy?"

"Get your keys, we need more paint."


End file.
